After 6000 Years, This Is Where We Begin
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Some after wedding bliss, featuring my personal head canon that they get married at the Globe Theater and featuring the Queen song 'You Take My Breath Away' Aziraphale x Crowley


_You can reduce me to tears__  
__With a single sigh__  
__Please don't cry anymore__  
__Every breath that you take__  
__Any sound that you make__  
__Is a whisper in my ear__  
__I could give up all my life for just one kiss__  
__I would surely die__  
__If you dismiss me from your love__  
__You take my breath away_

Aziraphale smiles when Crowley holds him tighter, singing to himself at the start of the next verse.

_So please don't go__  
__Don't leave me here all by myself__  
__I get ever so lonely from time to time_

Crowley seems so calm, so at peace, so far removed from the demon Aziraphale knows, the one that feels every emotion that passes through his body so completely it tends to overwhelm him.

Here, beneath an indigo sky filled with stars, he's finally found his bliss.

Aziraphale regrets interrupting it, but in a few short hours, it'll be sunrise.

"Crowley, my dear?"

"Hmm-mmm?" Crowley mutters to the tune of the music.

"Everyone's gone home. Hours ago, as a matter of fact."

"So they have," he replies, not lifting an eyelid to check.

"And the managers are going to want their theater back."

"Probably." Crowley rests his head further into the crook of Aziraphale's neck, his breath ghosting his skin.

"Maybe we should leave, too? Get along home and put ourselves to bed?"

"No," Crowley says without pause.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale chuckles.

"_Aziraphale_!" Crowley mimics. "How often do we get to dance like this, hmm? Alone underneath the stars?"

"We'll find the time. I promise. It'll be easier now. Besides, we're not _exactly_ alone." Aziraphale catches sight of what's left of the staff (the losers of a 'straw draw' Aziraphale saw them at earlier) seated at a table off to the corner playing cards while they wait for the happy couple to leave. The more understanding of the lot either ignore them or smile as they waltz by. One or two throw them glares of pure venom. "We'll be living in your flat. There's plenty of room to dance there. And we can miracle up some stars. If I recall correctly, you used to be pretty good at that sort of thing."

Aziraphale feels Crowley's steps slow, feels him frown against his neck, exhaling so deeply he flattens against Aziraphale's body. Holy God above, does he wish he'd kept his mouth shut! Of all the things to bring up, and on this day in particular! It'd been _perfect_ up till now!

Crowley was right. For a clever angel, he really could be quite _stupid_.

Aziraphale holds his breath, waiting for his demon to react – for him to pull away with a monotone, "Okay, then. Let's run along home," and lead him off to his Bentley, hands shoved in the pockets of his tuxedo trousers.

But he doesn't.

He threads the fingers of his right hand with his angel's left, his pinkie searching for, and finding, the band on Aziraphale's ring finger. With a contented sounding exhale his smile returns, and in that moment, everything seems right with the world again.

"You're the only miracle I need, angel. The only star in my sky."

Aziraphale's heart stutters – at the sentiment, its meaning, and the softness of his demon's voice. "That's rather romantic of you."

"You sound surprised."

"Maybe I am a little."

"You don't see me as a romantic?"

"I didn't say that. It's more that … you're a romantic in _actions_, not so much words."

"Well, then – in the spirit of _active_ romance, I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yup. I'm still a demon. Deals are what demons do."

"All right. What's the deal then?"

"Call me by my full name, angel, and I might consider going with you."

"Your _full_ name?" Aziraphale asks, confused.

"A-ha."

"Who are you taking your cues from, then? Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Strike one."

Aziraphale's nose scrunches as he tries to determine what in the world Crowley is talking about. "Do you mean _Anthony_? Oh …" he groans "… you're not still going on about that now, are you?"

"You're just gonna have to try it and find out."

"Oh, Lord." Aziraphale shakes his head. "O-_kay_. Anthony Crowley, would you do me the honor of accompanying me home?"

Crowley snickers. "No. Because that's not it, angel."

Another soft groan from his angel has Crowley smirking.

"Anthony _J _Crowley?"

"Try again."

Aziraphale racks his brain, trying to solve this riddle before sun up so that the tired group gathered in the corner can finally go home and get some rest. But when the answer occurs to him, thoughts of anyone but his husband siphon swiftly away. "Anthony J Crowley … _Fell_?"

Crowley smiles, and kisses his husband on the forehead. "That's it."

"I-I thought _I_ would be going by Aziraphale _Crowley_ now, if we decided to change our names at all."

Crowley shrugs. "I think Crowley Fell makes more sense."

"It sounds like a sentence," Aziraphale says sadly. "One that's a little too on the nose, as they say. I was afraid that it might bring back bad memories."

"It does," Crowley admits, "but I can't keep running from my past. I mean, it's been over 6000 years. I should start thinking about getting over it. Don't you agree?"

"I would understand if you didn't."

"You know, Aziraphale, things didn't end too badly for me after I fell."

Aziraphale tilts his head questioningly. "How do you mean?"

"I got tossed out of Paradise in Heaven, but I found it again here on Earth. With you."

Crowley looks down at his angel as Aziraphale looks up, their eyes meeting in between. Crowley stares at him long, lovingly even with those serpent eyes that seemed so inhuman to Aziraphale at first – a bright and blaring indicator his demonic magic couldn't hide that he was who he was.

_Evil_.

They're a warning for anyone who happens to see not to be fooled by his handsome exterior, as something truly wicked lies beneath.

But now, Aziraphale can't imagine Crowley without them. It would be odd to see him with brown eyes. Or green. Aziraphale has tried to picture it before, unsuccessfully. The Crowley that Aziraphale knows – the one who has followed him through history, teased him, cajoled him, saved him, and then, finally, proclaimed his love for him, couldn't look more lovely, more _human_, if he tried than he does in this moment. Aziraphale's cheeks go pink beneath Crowley's stare, but he can't look away.

He doesn't want to miss a thing about this moment.

"H-how long is all this romantic talk going to last, do you think?"

"Don't know. But you should soak it up while you have the chance. Just in case."

"I guess I should do. I do admit, I like how Crowley Fell sounds, but I like the idea of taking your name, too. Call me old fashioned, I guess."

"We can always switch. We've switched bodies before, why not names?"

"True."

The song ends and a new song begins. The tempo shifts, becomes upbeat, and Crowley spins Aziraphale quickly. He yelps at the change in speed, giggling with the giddy feeling of sailing the night air in the safety of his husband's arms. When they return to the dance, however, he notices one young lady at the table has fallen asleep, head resting on her crossed arms. He knows she has children – 8, 6, and 3 – being watched by their dad while she works. He remembered overhearing something about the three-year-old being sick, and that the other two had to wake up early for school in the morning. If that's her life, what about everyone else's?

It tugs at his heart.

Plus, selfishly, he doesn't want their wedding reception to be the thing these nine strangers curse come sunrise.

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"The least we can do is help tidy up the place. That way, when we do leave these poor overworked and underpaid people to their tasks, they won't have that to contend with."

"Why? We paid for _them_ to clean up. Not us."

"Yes, and your silliness has caused them to miss their buses and trains."

Crowley stops dancing. He looks at the staff layered at the table, two more in the process of putting their heads down for some shuteye, one nodding off sitting straight up, and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, all right then."

Crowley snaps his fingers. The nine people at the table disappear without a sound. Aziraphale looks around in alarm.

"Wha-where did you send them?"

"I sent them home."

"_Whose_ home?" Aziraphale pictures them stuffed into some random one room flat, the first Crowley could think of, solely for the purpose of getting them out of the way.

"_Their_ homes. They're all fast asleep in their beds, dreaming about whatever they like best. As far as they're concerned, they've been there since eleven. A reasonable time. Plus, they've each got themselves a hefty tip for the time we've wasted. I thought you'd like that."

"I do."

"Good. Now can we keep dancing?"

"And how long do you intend to keep dancing?" Aziraphale asks, though the answer no longer concerns him much seeing as the exhausted staff have been properly seen to.

"I don't know. Till the stars fall out of the sky?"

"That sounds about right." Aziraphale smiles, resting his head against his husband's shoulder, melting back into the sway of slow dancing together, without a care in the world. "Of course, tours of the theater start at 9:30, so …"

"Shut it, angel."


End file.
